True love? I dont think so
by Marissa-W
Summary: Bella parents have just died and she moved to the UK after her grandparents couldnt stand to look at her no more. Once she gets there she seems to get very close to a guy. Is it love or just a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Today, January 13, the day that I start my first day of school at a new high school again. This is the third high school I have been to in this school year. Instead of staying in the United States being moved around all the time I decided to come to Bangor, United Kingdom. I am going to be living on my own, I don't have any parents or guardians left. So off to school I go.

When I first walked up to the school you could tell I did not fit in, everyone just starred. I walked straight to the front office to get my schedule. Everywhere I turned there was eyes watching me. I walked into the small office and a old woman with white hair looked up at me. "Can I help you?" she asked taking her glasses off looking me up and down.

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan, today is my first day of school here."

"Oh, yes, I just had your schedule here." she started going through papers on here desk. "Ah, here it is." she handed me the schedule and a map of the school.

"Thank you." I said and left the office. I stood outside looking at the map trying to figure out where my homeroom was. Till someone ran into me I dropped all my stuff and fell to the ground. I looked up to see who ran into me and a group of guys were all starring at me.

"Watch where your going." the one standing closest to me said.

I glared at him "Maybe you should watch where _your_ going you are the one who ran into me."

He started laughing and they all walked away. What jerks! I got on my knees and started to pick up my stuff it was beginning to rain, just great. As I started to pick up my stuff another pair of hands started to help me I looked to see who it was. When I looked up I met the most beautiful hazel eyes. He handed me my stuff and offered me his hand to help me up. I gladly took it and stood up.

"You ok?" he asked referring to me getting knocked down.

I blushed "Yes." I whispered and tried to pull my hand back to walk away. He didn't let go and I looked back up at his face.

"I'm James, sorry what my friend did to you. He didn't mean it." Oh so he was one of them. Great I thought he would be a nice guy. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella." I said and started to walk away. He ran after me. Why in the hell is he following me?

"So Bella Who is your first class?" I looked at my schedule and he looked over my shoulder.

"Kelly, building 4, typing."

"We have all our classes together." He smiled still looking over my shoulder. Oh fun all my classes with him. It was starting to rain harder and I was walking faster trying to find building 4 then the first bell sounded.

"You know your going to wrong way." James said. I turned to look at him he was smiling looking to a building behind him. I turned to walk to it. "What? No thank you?" James started walking beside me.

"Thank you." I whispered and ran into the building as the warning bell sounded. As I entered the room every head in the room was turned to me. I hurried and walked to the teachers desk looking down with my hair covering my face. I handed her the slip of paper that said I was now enrolled in her class. She looked at me for a second then directed me to a chair between two boys.

As I sat down still looking down the two boys directed their attention to me.

"Hey" the one on my right said. I said nothing still looking down. While the boy on my left just continued to stare. "What's your name baby?" the boy kept talking. I kept my head down. He reached to pull my hair away and I flinched away.

"Please don't touch me" I whispered.

He smiled "Oh so now you talk." he stuck his hand on my leg and leaned closer. What the hell? What does he think he's doing?

"I believe she said to not touch her." I heard someone say looking up there was James with his hand on the guys shoulder sitting to my right. I smiled a little. "Come sit by me." he offered me his hand. I took it and he lead me to the other side of the room where there was two empty seats. "You ok?" he tried to look in my eyes.

"Yes, thank you, again." my voice cracked.

"Anytime, if you stay by me I'll look after you. You never know what these jerks will do to someone like you. I hate to even think about it." I smiled a little but didn't get to respond as the teacher started to give directions and we started typing.

I'm rather good at typing got done in twenty minutes and still had fifteen minutes left in class. James looked at me shocked that I was already done. I glanced up a him shrugged then looked at the table in front of me. Soon James got done and he turned to me, just looking not talking or anything. I glanced at him and he looked like he was in pain. I looked at him straight on and my eyebrows creased.

"Are you ok?" I asked full of concern.

He shook his head "Yea I'm fine."

"You sure?" I wasn't sure if he was fine.

"Of course I was just trying to figure you out." He looked deep into my eyes.

"Oh" I said and looked away. I heard him sigh. Then the first bell rang to go to second hour. I slowly got up not sure what to do. James started to walk out I looked after him. Then he turned around and smiled.

"You coming or are you going to stay here and get raped." he was jus teasing but I think he was serious under his teasing. I stuck my bag over my head and ran after him. We walked across campus to a building separated from the whole school. I stopped outside the door not sure if James was just leading me here to do something or he was being serious that the art department was over here. He looked at me confused then understood "Yes this is really where art is come on." He started to run up stairs and I saw a sign on the wall that said art so I believed him.

When I got up the stairs James was waiting for me by a old man with a ponytail.

"This is Mr. B" he said and the teacher did a crazy smile and pointed out where I would be sitting. Thank goodness it was in the very back row all by myself.

They was in their third semester of school so they was drawing animals. I was horrible at drawing never drew one thing in my whole life. I got aggravated and threw my eraser. I looked up to see James smiling from the other end of the room I blushed and looked back at my drawing letting my hair covering my face. This hour seemed like it would never end. Then finally the first bell rang. I quickly stuck all my new art stuff in my bag and stood up. James was waiting on me.

"Ready?" he asked I sighed and nodded.

Next was P.E. oh what fun I'm so good at sports. Not really I hate them I'm horrible at them except for soccer I love soccer. P.E. was just right down the staircase from art. I went up to the coach and she gave me a pair of shorts and a shirt to change into. I felt so exposed I never wore this little clothing in front of people. I was standing in the back corner trying to keep all eyes away from me but it wasn't working too well. James walked over to see what I was doing.

"Hey, what's up?" he nudged me.

"You know you can stop being so nice to me I mean think of what people must think of you. You know you don't want to be by me. That's fine you can go it wont hurt my feelings." It was like I was talking to the ground I couldn't bare to look at his face.

"You think I'm just talking to you to be nice?" I nodded "Well yea I am trying to be nice but I also want to get to know you, you seem very interesting. And what will people think about me hanging out with you. That I'm so lucky to be with the prettiest girl in this school?' I looked up at him in shook.

"I am not pretty I whispered." and started to walk away.

"No your more than that your beautiful and I just want to get to know you please stop trying to run from me." the class started to go outside and I followed.

"I'm not running." I said looking up at him.

"Then why do you hide behind your hair and look like a hurt dog that has been beaten too much and was never shown love?" he could see that? He could see my pain? All my memories came back with all the words he said. My eyes started to water. This was why I came is to escaped the pain try to hide from it. A tear escaped my eye and I turned away. "Oh I'm sorry" he followed me "I shouldn't of said anything its none of my business I don't know what has happened to you in your pass I'm sorry." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Would you like to talk about it?" we were having to walk around the track.

I looked up at him "My parents got a divorce I got split between them my dad beat me my mom didn't know they both died I moved in with my grandparents they couldn't handle me the end that's it." he looked at me in shock.

"I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean anything I said."

I nodded "Its ok it was all true."

"How did they die?" he whispered. I winced "I mean if you don't mind telling me." he said quickly seeing me wince.

"Car accident they was going to a concert together trying to come together for me." I said "It's all my fault, I killed them. If I was never born everything would have been ok they probably still would have been together alive and happy right now." I whispered.

"Don't think like that, I'm sure they loved having you." James tried to reassure me. I shook my head. "You don't know that. So what did you do to your grandparents?"

"Nothing, they couldn't stand looking at me no more not knowing that my parents were dead and I just brought back all the memories."

"Well what about all your friends?" James questioned.

I laughed a little "What friends?"

"You didn't have friends?" He looked down at me.

"No, if you haven't noticed, I was very closed off and kept to myself." he nodded understanding that.

"Are you ok now? How long has it been since they have been dead?" did he actually care about this stuff?

"I'm better, I guess, its only been seven months."

His eyes widened "Seven months?"

"Yea."

"You sure you ok?" But before I could answer a group of people came up to James. I smiled a little and waved bye to him before I quickened my pace to get away. I walked alone till we had to go back inside and change. I changed quickly and grabbed my bag and jacket and ran out before anyone could say anything to me. James was standing outside the girls locker room waiting for me. I looked up at him and he was starring at my arm. Ah I forgot my arm had scars from the past. I quickly sat my bag down and put my jacket on zipping it up.

We continued the day going through our classes James didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the day. When the final school bell rang to go home I was so relieved it was finally over. I left the school walking home, not even thinking where I was going. I wondered down a street that was dark and was a dead end. I noticed someone following me since I left the school and they had turned down the street too. I turned to look at them. Who was this?

"Hey sweetheart." he said. Once he spoke I recognized the voice, it was the guy from first hour the one that James saved me from.

"Hi." I whispered trying to walk past him to get out of the dark street. He stuck his arm out in front of me and smiled.

"Where you going babe?" he wrapped his arm around my waist and sniffed my hair.

"Away from you." I lifted my knee up and hit him below the belt then started to run.

"Bitch!" he yelled. As far as I knew he was not following me so I just kept running trying to get as far away as I could. Then I ran into someone and they grabbed a hold of me and I screamed.

"Bella?" James voice asked. I looked up at him. He wasn't alone I took a step back.

"I- I- I'm sorry." I stuttered looking behind me. I looked back at James and his friends "Goodbye" I looked to the ground and started to walk quickly away. I cant be far from the apartment. Just then I saw the building come into view. I sighed with relief.

**This is my first story on here i know its no good but please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Torture

I woke up to a cloudy gaze outside my window. What wonderful day this will be. I sighed and got up to get ready for school. These new hours are killing me it is only twelve at night in America. I got up to take a shower almost falling asleep washing the

conditioner out of my hair. Ugh this cant be good. I wore a plain black shirt with skinny jeans and my converse. I looked out the window and it was sprinkling so I zipped up my black and purple jacket then put a brush through my hair and threw it up tossing my bag over my head and running out the door.

I walked to school with my face down holding onto the strap of my bag and my hood up over my head. As I was walking onto campus I notice someone walking towards me I looked up to see James.

"Hey" he said trying to see my face. I smiled a little looking up at him and nodded. "Soo what was up with you yesterday after school?" he sounded confused a little.

"Um nothing. Why?"

"Well when you ran into me you looked like you was scared the hell out of. Did someone try to hurt you?" he moved a piece of damp hair that had fallen from my loose ponytail out of my face.

"No course not." I said then ran off to first hour knowing I wouldn't be away from him all day and couldn't stop his questions. He followed after me and when I sat down he took the seat next to me. I took my hood off and noticed James staring at me.

"What?" I whispered as the teacher gave the directions. He blinked a few times and shock his head turning to his computer.

Most of the day he didn't talk to me even though I was thankful for that it kind of hurt. Every now and then I would catch him looking at me but he would look away as soon as a I noticed. That night when I got home I didn't even bother to eat I just went straight to bed. In the morning I was super tighter not wanting to get up of course but I was anxious to see James for some reason.

I quickly got dressed then ran to school but when I walked into first hour there was no James and all day he never showed. And the next day still no show it lasted all the way through Friday I was rather hurt I had no one to talk to at all and I didn't even know if he was safe it was killing me!

The weekend went by slowly I went out to some shops a few times but other than that I just slept. Monday when I got to school I was relieved to see James sitting in his sit, but he wasn't ok. I stopped dead at the door I couldn't move only thing I could so was look at James he was covered in bruises and had a broken arm and leg. I slowly walked over to him he smiled slightly when he saw me whispering a small hey.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next to him in a small voice.

"I got jumped." He simply said.

"Are you ok?" I was really worried he didn't look to good it was horrible seeing him like this.

"I am now" he paused for a second "Now that I can see you." His eyes looked like they were filled with love.

I blushed and looked down he chuckled and rubbed my check "Your blush is beautiful." And that just made me blush even more.

The whole day I helped him with his books and we got to know everything about each other. Then his friends came up and stared at me. "I'll talk to you later James." i said and started to walk off he looked like he wanted to stop me but he didn't.

The next day I was so excited to get to school, how childish huh? Crushing over the hot British guy that I just met. Once I got to school it was still early so I just sat on a bench and looked around. Soon somebody came and sat beside me making me jump.

"Hey" James smiled at me.

"Hi" I smiled back a little.

"Soooo" he paused looking down "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house sometime maybe like this weekend?"

I looked at him in shock "Are you sure? You want me to come over to your house?"

"Of course" he smiled

"Um sure I will"

"Yes! Oh um I mean cool so you will come home with me on Friday?"

I laughed "What am I going to stay with you the whole weekend?"

"Yup, bring a bag of clothes and you can ride with me when my sister picks me up."

Before I could say anything else the bell rang and had me helping James to first hour. We really didn't get to talk much about it the rest of the day nor Wednesday and Thursday night I ended up sitting on my bed trying to figure out what to pack. Friday when I got to school James smiled when he saw my bag and came to grab it for me but I didn't let him.

"Hey your a cripple I can carry my own bag."

He laughed a little "Yea well I bet I can still beat your ass."

"You wish." I smiled and playfully punched him and acted like I was running away in slow motion. Next thing I knew his arm was around my waist and my feet was off the ground. I looked up at him. "Ok you win." he chuckled and sat me down but still not letting go of my waist.

I thought I was about to start to hyperventilate then he slowly let me go. The day went by so fast me and James talked about everything. It was like we was best friends in just the two weeks that I have been here.

When school ended he lead me out to a small green car I laughed it looked so funny. He smiled and opened the door for me letting me slide in then getting in and off to his house we went.

**Please tell me what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this I want to thank _ClaireBear8403_ and _Chloe McMurray_ for adding this story to your story alert you 2 are the only ones. THANK YOU!!!!**

While we was on the way to his house he introduced me to his sister Siobhan who was driving. She seemed really nice I liked her. Once we got to the house Siobhan went in and I stayed behind with James. He started walking to the door and I followed behind slowly. He turned to look at me.

"Are you coming?" he raised a eyebrow.

"Um, yea of course" I started walking faster to where I was right behind him and he grabbed my hand.

"Nervous?" he had a smile on his face.

"Pffft nooooo….. Yea" he laughed and opened the door. I hid halfway behind him.

Once we walked in I was looking around James lead me into the kitchen where a short black haired woman was cooking. She turned to look at us and smiled when she saw me.

"Mum this is Bella" he said smiling at her "Bella this is mum." I loved how he said mum. Me and his mom shook hands and James lead me on to another room in that room there was four girls, one Siobhan, and another guy. They all turned their heads to me and hid more behind James. The shortest one with black short hair stood up and skipped to me.

"I'm Alice" she smiled and hugged me. "This is Lisa, Victoria, and Emmett of course you already met Siobhan." She pointed them all out as she said their names. Victoria and Lisa left the room with no interest in me and Emmett smiled and made his way to me.

"She so small just like you Alice." His booming laughed echoed through the house. James rolled his eyes and showed me the rest of the house.

It was rather big well of course it had to of been with all the people living here. One thing I noticed was I haven't seen his dad yet. I just shrugged it off. After James showed me the house he brought me back into the living room where every one was talking and laughing. He sat me down on the couch next to him and joined in on the conversation, I just tuned everyone out till I heard someone say my name and noticed everyone was looking at me.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yes, oh um sorry I was just daydreaming." I felt my face turning red.

"Its ok" Alice said "So how do you like it here so far?"

"Eh" I tried to think about that "Well if it wasn't for James I would probably have killed myself." Everyone just starred at me "Well it wasn't really great at first but James made it better." I smiled at him and he smiled back I noticed his hand twitch like he wanted to reach out and grab mine.

"I understand this kids around here can be little jerks cant they darling?" James mom came in from the kitchen. I nodded and she smiled back. "Well dinners ready hu-" before she could say anything else Emmett jumped up and what sounded like yelling to me said "Yes! Finally I'm starving!" and ran into the kitchen. Everyone laughed and their mom shook her head "Better hurry before Emmett eats it all."

I was the last one to go into the kitchen James right beside me. "What do you want?" he asked grabbing two plates. I looked at the food.

"I'm not hungry." I decided he gave me a look and started feeling both plates up. I sighed hes so stubborn.

He handed me a plate and I looked at it then back at him "Your going to eat it all, your way too skinny."

"Am not I'm fat." he started to laughed and walked to the table. I smiled I loved his laugh. I sat across the table from James between Alice and Emmett. Alice talked nonstop the whole time while I just picked at my food and Emmett stuffed his face with everything. Slowly everyone started to go to bed and it was just me, Alice, and James.

James was just starring at me until he finally spoke "You can sleep in my bed while your."

I was shocked "No you sleep in your bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you're a guest you sleep in my bed I'll sleep on the couch." I crossed my arms.

"You're a cripple. I get the couch." Then I stood up and ran to lay on the couch.

He came in there moments later and gave me a disappointed look "Get off the couch." he said.

I laughed "You look funny and no im not getting off the couch, goodnight." I turned away from him. A few minutes later he sat at my feet and turned the tv on. I glared at him and he smiled back. Soon I fell asleep from the sound of the tv I was so tired now. When I woke up the tv was still on and I was much too comfortable I looked down to notice my legs stretched out across James' lap I quickly pulled them back and he looked at me I also noticed I had a blanket put over me. "Sorry." I whispered.

"I didn't mind" he smiled and turned back to the tv as I started to fall asleep again and stretched my legs out on him again. The next morning I woke up in his bed, but I noticed I wasn't alone he was laying right next to me his arm laying across my waist I turned to look at him and he was asleep with a smiled on his face. Aw how cute I thought and I smiled to myself.

I tried to sit up to get out of the bed but he just moaned and tightened his arm. I wiggled around until I heard Emmett's horrible booming laugh. I looked at James and he opened his and once he saw me let go of my waist and sat up quickly it looked like he was blushing a little. "What are you snorting at?" he asked Emmett annoyed.

"You should of seen her!" he laughed harder and I threw a pillow at him hitting him in the head and he stopped sitting up straight to look at me grabbing the pillow and walking closer. "Bella" was all he said. Uh oh. I hurried up to hide behind James but it was too late Emmett was already attacking me with the pillow.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled out between laughing spasms. This was hilarious. I wish I could have had a older brother while growing up. I began to cry from laughing so hard. Then James finally told him to let me breathe.

I was still giggling a little when Emmett sat on his bed. "Now that was your punishment this time next time its tickling." he wiggled his fingers. I love this family.

**OK. No good right? i know..well any ideas for next chapter? please tell me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the living room waiting for everyone to get dressed I was watching tv when James sat down next to me. I turned to smile at him then look back at the tv.

"What cha wanna do today?" he asked looking at me.

"Um I don't care you pick." I looked back at him.

"Well later tonight there is a party here for Emmett's birthday…Want to be my date?" he looked down his ears turning red.

"Party? What kind of party?"

"Just a regular party you know with games and dancing and music not many people are coming."

"Ok sure I would love to be your date."

He looked up at me and a wide smile spread across his face "Really?"

I rolled my eyes "Of course."

He smiled bigger "You're the best." I shrugged my shoulders at that. Then Emmett came in there and sat on the other side of me putting his arm over my shoulders. James glared at him and Emmett winked back.

"Bella?" Emmett said looking down at me. There was something in his voice by the way he said my name that made me think he was up to something.

"Yes?" I raised a eyebrow. Emmett looked at James and mouthed 1, 2, and once I saw that it was too late for me to react they both started tickling me. I ended up on the floor crying and gasping for air holding my stomach.

After they were done tickling me Emmett helped me back up. "So you coming to my party tonight?"

"No, not no more." I teased and crossed my arms.

"Aw, please Bella?" He got down on his knees and gave me puppy dog eyes with begging hands.

"Wellllll, I guess." I smiled at him.

"Yay." he jumped up and left the room.

I looked at James and he just shook his head looking at the tv. After a few more minutes of just watching tv in silence Alice came in. I looked her up and down I had to say she looked beautiful. Alice skipped over to me and started playing with my hair. "Bella, will you let me dress you for tonight."

I looked over to James kinda nervous he smirked like he knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. I hesitated "I don't know Alice I think I can dress myself."

"But Bella tonight is a party please please please please pleeeeease?" she started bouncing in place.

I sighed "Ok, but just for tonight."

She clapped her hands and ran out the room saying something about getting prepared. Maybe I shouldn't let her do it. I became really nervous. I crossed my arms holding on to them really tightly. James grabbed one of my hands to hold it. "You ok? You know if you don't want to we don't have to go and you don't have to let Alice have her way."

"I know I'm just well nervous, I never really been to a party before and I know no one here but you and your family a little."

"So you don't want to go? I promise I wont leave your side." that made me feel a little better.

"I'll go, but you better not leave my side at all."

He smiled and squeezed my hand "Promise I wont let you go." I smiled a nervous smile at him. "Bella your going to be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?" He looked confused.

"Alice." He laughed and nodded understanding that.

I was getting so tired it was really only six at home but twelve here. My eyes started to slide close and I rested my head on James' shoulder while he started laying with my hair. I looked up at him and he smiled. I love his smile actually I love everything about him I couldn't think of anyone better than him. Bur I cant have him. I frowned and looked down at our hands which he was still holding mine and he started rubbing his thumb in smooth little circles. "You ok?" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and closed my eyes again and he kissed my head. I thought my heart was going to explode just by that one little kiss. I smiled and snuggled closer to him and soon drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by Alice bouncing up and down next to me constantly repeating my name while James was telling her to be quiet. "Whaaaat?" I moaned hiding my face I was still tired.

"Bella its time to get ready!" Alice tugged on my arm.

"Ready for what?" James laughed.

"The party. Now come on get up."

"Ok." I mumbled and hugged James I heard Alice groan and I hugged James tighter.

"Alice let her sleep just a while longer." James wrapped his arms around me.

"But she has to get ready now! If not now then we wont get done!" she whined.

"Its three hours before the party, thirty more minutes wont hurt."

I groaned "Threes hours? How about another hour and thirty minute?"

"No, thirty minutes Bella then your coming weather I have to get Emmett to force you or not, your coming."

"Alright, forty-five minutes, got you Alice."

"Bella I said thirty."

"Mhm forty-five" James chuckled and then I was asleep again.

**Review? Please? or anything just as long as i know more than 2 people is reading and what you thing. Pleeeeeease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Truth-of-Innocence!! I was starting to give up on this story. This chapters not that long sorry.**

Sure enough thirty minutes later Alice was waking me up. I groaned and tried to push her away but she just grabbed my arm and yanked making me fall in the floor.

"Alice!" James said harshly.

"Oops I didn't know I was that strong." I looked up at her and she had a innocent face. I started to stand up and James grabbed my arm to help.

"Thanks." I yawned.

"Well, Bella, since your awake let start getting ready." She started pulling me to the back of the house.

She pushed me into a room covered in pink everything was pink. The walls ,floor, bed, dresser everything I never seen so much pink in my whole life! Alice pushed me down into a chair in front of a mirror and stuck her finger to her chin "Hmm…" she started turning the chair around looking me up and down. "Got it!" she almost shouted. "I know just what to do." She pulled some scissors out of the dresser.

I jumped up "No no no Alice you are not cutting my hair!"

"Please Bella it will look good I promise." she moved closer to me.

"Do you even know what your doing?" I ran across the room.

"Of course, I do this for a living now sit your rear in that chair and let me work my magic!" she pulled me back to the chair and pushed me down I closed my eyes as she started chopping away.

"Perfect." I heard her say once she stopped cutting and spun me around to look at the mirror I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

It actually looked good. It was cut a little below my shoulder with layers all through it and I had bangs straight across my forehead but kind of choppy.

"Sooo, do you like it?" Alice asked.

"It looks great." I started playing with it just to make sure it was real.

"Glad you like it. Now your clothes." she turned to her big closet.

"Cant I just wear my own clothes?"

"Shush no you can not. You are going to wear whatever I give you."

"Yes ma'am." I already know not to fight with Alice she will get her way no matter what.

"Here put these on." she threw a short purple skirt at me with black leggings and a red shirt saying I bite.

"Alice I don't wear skirts."

"Well now you do." and she turned to face the wall so I could get dressed. I changed quickly and stuck on my converse. It didn't look too bad.

"ok I'm done."

Alice turned around and smiled. "Look at you looking more like a girl." I rolled my eyes and Alice smiled bigger. "Makeup time." I groaned.

She ended up sticking little makeup on just some on my eye. Once I looked in the mirror I had eyeliner on with some black eye shadow.

"Alice I look so emo."

"You look hot it fits you well."

I looked in the mirror I guess I did look pretty good. "Can I leave now?"

"Yea sure I'm done now." I ran out the ran as fast as I could before she changed her mind.

Once I walked into the living room I noticed everyone was just starring at me and I felt blush heat my face. "Um, Al-al-alice did it." I stuttered.

Then out of nowhere Emmett busted out laughing "It is her!" He snorted. "Damn Bella you look good."

Their mom threw a pillow at him "Watch your mouth. Bella you do look beautiful."

"Thanks." I whispered and looked at James he was still staring I think he went into shock. Then he noticed I was looking at him and he smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous." I smiled and sat by him noticing his sisters Victoria and Lisa frown and walk out while Siobhan smiled at me and did a thumbs up.

"James you better keep a eye on her she looks too good to go to that party you know them guys." Emmett said he sounded serious.

"Yea well as long as Edward Cullen stays away I think she will be just fine." James replied. Edward Cullen? I wonder who that is and what's so bad about him I'll have to ask James later.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter took me ages to load! cause of my internet being stupid.. so you better like it!!! i bout killed my computer just trying to upload this. Truth-of-innocence just to let you know your awesome!**

It was now time for the party and a lot of people was showing up. First thing I noticed was that everyone knew James and every time someone would come by him the more awkward I would feel. I started to let my mind wonder not really paying attention to James and his friends till I felt James stick his arm tightly around my waist and pull me closer to him. When I looked up at his face it was hard and starring straight ahead.

I looked for who would of caused him to act like this and that's when I saw a beautiful bronze haired boy walking to us with two blondes a boy and a girl who look like twins. Could this be the Edward they was talking about? I seen all three of them at school before. They all three stopped in front us and the bronze one looked down at me. James tightened his arm.

"What are you doing here?" James sounded angry.

"I thought everyone was invited to this big party of the year." the guy I still don't know who he is said.

"Everyone but you Cullen, your not even suppose to be around here." bingo! So it is Edward Cullen. But what's so bad about him?

"Aww sad face. Too bad looks like I am here." he looked back down at me. "I see you made friends with the American girl." then he looked at James' arm around me. "Or more than friends?"

James looked down at me then let me go. "No just friends." he whispered just loud enough. Ouch that hurt I was hoping we could have been more than just friends.

"Aww sad face again. That's too bad. Well for you anyway." He was still looking at me and what's up with the aww sad face thing? I didn't want to hear what James had to say to that I was already hurt I turned to walk away.

James grabbed my arm. "Where you going?"

"Outside." was all I said and jerked my arm away. I didn't turn to look at him cause I would hate to see what his face looked like. I just walked straight out the house and sat on a bench in the garden.

"You know I wouldn't be out here by myself especial if I was a girl." I heard someone say and looked up. It was Edward.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"There's some bad people here."

I raised my eyebrow. "Like you?"

He laughed it sounded almost evil. "Yea sure like me. Can I sit down?" I shook my head no. "Come on I don't bite. Well don't bite much."

"I do. Did you not read the shirt?"

He chuckled "Yea I read that." he sat on the ground. 'So you and James aren't together?"

"Guess not." I frowned and looked at the sky.

"The guys just stupid. If you was at my party I claim you straight away." I felt him looking at me.

"Why doesn't he like you?" I just had to know.

He sifted like he was uncomfortable with the subject. "Me and James use to be best friends." I looked at him he sounded so sad. "We got into some shit. It was all my fault but I got away and he got the punishment. Then I found out he never wanted to see me again cause he thinks I just ran without him but I swear I thought he was behind me the whole time. If I would of known he was still back there I would of went back and took all the blame." he looked at me his eyes sad.

"So your really not a bad person."

He laughed "What? Did you think I was a rapist or something."

I laughed a little "Yea."

"Your crazy chick. But really your not judging me for what I did to James?"

"No. Why would I? I think you're a pretty good guy."

He smiled "Thanks. Hey let me see your phone I'll give you my number so we can chat sometime." I tossed my phone to him and he tossed his to me and we both put our numbers in. "Thanks. And if James doesn't claim you soon I just may have to. But I can tell he really likes you." I smiled and he smiled back. "Now come back in before a rapist does come."

"Yes sir." I jumped up and walked back into the house with him. Right when we got to the door we ran into James.

"Get away from her!" He shouted and pushed Edward. Edward hit the wall and I grabbed James arm.

"James stop it!" I shouted at him trying to pull him away.

"Did he touch you? Hurt you? Anything? Tell what he did and I'll rip his head off."

I looked at him confused. "No he did nothing." I was starting to wondering what kind of stuff him and Edward got into. It must have been really bad for James to act like this.

"Good. Come on." He grabbed my wrist and sent a glare to Edward and he just shook his head and waved to me I smiled a little back. James pulled me all the way back to his room and pushed me onto the bed. He was being so rough with me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped at him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why was you outside with him?!" he was breathing really hard standing in front of me looking down at me.

"He came to talk to me when you didn't." I whispered.

"Bella I didn't know where you was!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I shouted then whispered "Your scaring me."

Shock went across his face and he sat next to me sticking his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off. "I'm so sorry Bella I was just so upset that I couldn't find you I thought something really bad might of happened to you then when I found you, you was with him I blew my top." I just nodded looking down. I felt tears in my eyes. Aw please no not right now I don't want to cry in front of him. Then it slipped and rolled down my cheek. "Bella?" he rubbed away a tear then grabbed me in a hug and laid down on the bed pulling me on top of him. "I'm so sorry please don't cry." I couldn't help it but more tears came. Why was I crying? Oh right the boy I loved not only doesn't want me as his but is yelling at me.

I bit my lip trying to stop. I felt his finger lift my chin to look at him. He looked straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry." then he pulled my lips to his and kissed them softly. "I know it may seem crazy with how short of a time I known you but I love you."

I smiled and kissed him more. "I love you too."

He looked at my face then chuckled. "Look at you. All that makeup Alice stuck on and you messed it up." he rubbed under my eyes trying to get it off for me. I laughed a little laying my head on his chest and hugged him closing my eyes. He wrapped one arm around my waist to hold me on him and started playing with my hair every now and then I would feel him kiss my head then I slowly fell to sleep.

I woke up to James taking my shoes off. I rolled to look at him. "Hey sleepy." he smiled at me and I smiled back. Then noticed I was still in the clothes Alice gave me and I frowned seeing how high the skirt was raised. James chuckled "I swear I didn't look. Ok maybe I did look but you have leggings on so I couldn't see anything."

I threw a pillow and he ducked out of the way. As soon as he finished taking my shoes off he came to me and kissed my forehead then looked at my body. "You want that skirt off?"

"No don't feel like getting up." I moaned.

He chuckled. Jeeze what a good mood he was in now. He moved his hands to my skirt and started to undo the belt. I watched him. "I'm just helping you get it off." he undid the skirt and slipped it off my legs. He tossed a very large shirt at me. It must be his. "Stick that on I wont help you with your shirt no leggings there." he turned to the wall and I sat up quickly changing shirts.

Once he heard me lay back down he climbed in the bed next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and laid his face on the side of mine give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled then drifted off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to a bright light coming through the window. Morning already? I sighed and turned around stretching. Where was James? I sat up and looked all around the room. I got out of bed and walked through the house looking for him. I walked into the kitchen and his mom smiled at me "Looking for something?"

"Um more like someone, where is James?"

"He went to the shop for me, he was going to wake you but I told him to let you sleep, he will be back any second."

I smiled at her "Thanks" then went in the living room and sat on the couch. Just a minute later I heard the door open.

"Is she awake?" I heard James asked and he ran into the living room. I looked up at him and smiled as he came to sit by me giving me a kiss. "How you sleep?" He looked at the black spots under my eyes.

"Great."

"Are you sure you still look tired."

"Im ok still trying to get use to the time change." He nodded understanding. "How you sleep?"

"Wonderfully with you by me." that made me smile and he kissed my cheek. "So what you want to do today?"

"Well don't I have to go back to my apartment since today is Sunday and we have school tomorrow?" James frowned.

"You don't have to go back."

"Yes I do, where will I stay?"

"You can stay here with me, everyone already loves you."

"But I cant that wouldn't be fair to your mom and every body else."

"I'll go ask her right now." James got up and ran to the kitchen before I could protest. "Hey mum?"

"Yes James?" I heard his mom answer.

"Will it be ok if Bella stays here I mean you know she shouldn't be wasting her money paying for a silly apartment."

"Bella?" his mom called for me and I got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Yes Ma'am" I looked at her.

"Are you staying in a apartment dear?"

"Yes."

"How are you paying for it?"

"With some money I saved up."

She shook her head "Dear you can stay here it will make me feel better to know your not all by yourself with no money."

"No its fi-" before I can finish she cut me off.

"No no no you are going to stay here, you and James will go and get your things later on."

I looked and James and he was smiling "Yes ma'am." was all I said and walked out with James following me.

We walked back to his room and I jumped on the bed. He laughed and sat next to me.

I started messing with his hair "What we gonna do today?"

"Hmmm" he said then wrapping his arms around my waist. "What would you like to do? Your chose."

"Umm I don't know you can pick."

"Well do you want to go to the beach?"

"Yes!" I always wanted to go to a beach I never been before.

He laughed "Ok then beach it is."

We both got ready to go to the beach and as we was walking out James' mom gave him some money.

"What is this for?" James asked. His mom just looked at me and he nodded. Ugh they don't have to spend money on me I hated it when people did.

As soon as we got away from the house I tried to convince James to not use the money on me. "You know you don't need that money."

"And why is that?" he looked down at me.

"Cause I can pay for my own things."

"Wait kind of gentleman would I be if I let you pay?"

"A very good one." I said.

"Hah sorry but im going to pay for everything today."

I crossed my arms "Guess im not getting anything then."

"Ok I will just pick things out for you." I frowned.

Soon we got to the beach and was walking up and down it just talking. After a while I went to put my feet in the water and James stayed back. I turned to look at him then splashed him with water. His face was so shocked it was hilarious but I didn't suspect what he did next. He came running after me picking me up in his arm bridal style and carrying me to the deep water.

"No no no no no!!! I cant swim please don't."

"Guess you should of thought of that before you splashed me." he was smiling a evil grin.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as tight as I could. "If im going in your coming with me."

"Ok." Was all he said then brought us both under. When he came back up I was kicking my arms and legs everywhere and gasping for air. He held me close and brought me out the water laying on the sand. "Im sorry I thought you was kidding." He moved hair away from my face.

"N-n-n-noooo." I was freezing that water sure wasn't here to swim in.

"Im sorry come on lets get you home before you get sick." He lifted me in his arms holding me close and started walking home. I guess I can call it home now.

"You don't have to carry me. I bet I weigh too much."

"Don't be silly it ok. You hardly weigh anything."

As soon as we got to his house he brought me back to his room wrapping me in blankets. Soon I fell asleep and woke up to a bunch of people talking. Once I opened my eyes there was 4 guys in the room all looking at me. I felt James kiss my head and looked up at him.

"Bella these are my friends John, Ross, Billy and the other James." They all waved at me and I waved back.

I noticed them from the school. I sat the quietly for a while just listening to the guys talk till one asked me a question.

"So Bella how long are you staying here?" James looked at me like he was suddenly very interested in knowing.

"Welll…." before I answered there was a loud boom and a scream. All the guys took off running.

"Bella stay in here!" James yelled as he ran out the room with a piece of wood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Phew. please dont be mad at me that i havent updated in so long! im soooo sorry! i have been having alot of stuff going on from being sick, school,family, my internet not working, and i couldnt think of how i really wanted this chapter to go. Sorry if its not that good :/ **

I stared after James and his friends, what the hell just happened? Just a few seconds later I heard shouting and what sounded like fighting. I got off the bed and ran to the door but paused James told me to stay in here. I about had my hand on the knob when I heard a crash and another scream I threw open the door and ran down the hall.

When I ran into the living room the first thing I saw was Alice and her mom was hugging each other in the corner. Then I looked around the room and saw blood. Oh god. My head started to get really heavy. Wheres James? I have to see James, is he alright? I kept looking around looking for him I saw the front door was swinging open and could see Emmett and two of James' friends outside. But where is James?

I started to walk into the kitchen and saw that the glass table in the living room was broke. Once I got in the kitchen I saw James sitting on the floor hold a bloody rag. I ran to him a leaned down. "James are you ok?" I felt like I was about to pass ok.

"Bella" he groaned "I told you to stay in the room."

"Well I don't listen well."

"So I noticed." he chuckled a little then winced "Ow" My eyes got big and I tried to look for what was hurting him. "Bella I need u to do something for me."

I nodded.

He slowly started lifting his shirt up and I gasped at what I saw. "Take the pieces of glass out" I started shaking my head I could do that. "Bella you have to don't worry you wont hurt me."

"I cant" I whispered.

He looked into my eyes for a while then nodded. "Alice!" he called. She came running into kitchen and looked down at her brother in shock. "I need you to get the glass out." she nodded and got a bowl out then started pulling out pieces of glass.

I leaned against the counter and watched James face for any pain, he hid it well. A few minutes after pulling glass out Emmett and James' friends came into the kitchen.

"Well I don't think their coming back anytime soon." Emmett said.

"Who was it?" I asked

"We don't know, but we will find out." I nodded then looked back at James. He was still looking at me and Alice was now cleaning and bandaging his cuts.

"There you go" Alice said standing up.

"Thank you. Emmett help me up?" Emmett went over to James and grabbed his arms lifting him to his feet. I saw him wince in pain then hide it "Thanks."

"You need to go anywhere?" Emmett asked.

"Yea help me to my room." then James turned to his friends "Thanks guys you can go home now." they all nodded then waved at me and left.

I followed James and Emmett back to the room and watched James slowly sit on the bed and Emmett left. "You ok?" I ask.

He nodded "Will you get me a clean shirt out of the dresser please?" he started taking off his shirt and I turn to the dresser not trying to stare. I pulled out a shirt then handed to him and sat next to him on the bed.

He pulled the shirt down and slowly laid down looking at me then patted the spot next to him wanting me to lay next to him. I laid next to him carefully trying not to touch or move him. "Why are you so far away?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." he smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"You can never hurt me." then he paused "Well if you leave that would hurt me." he looked so sad.

"I don't want to leave." I whispered.

"Then don't." he said and kissed me. After what seemed like the longest kiss we had yet I pulled away.

"So you want me to stay?" I looked into his eyes.

"of course I want you to stay." he looked almost shocked.

"You sure you gonna always want me?" it made me sad thinking of this I did want him to always want me but I wasn't sure if he wanted the same.

His eyes grew soft "Bella" he whispered then hugged me tight to his chest "I will always want you." He pulled back to look at me in the eyes "I want to be with you for forever."

I felt the big grin on my face and then kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys

Bad news…..

Sorry for no updates but I am deleting my story

Im sorry if you wanted me to keep writing

I just cant finish this story and may rewrite another story similar later on

This makes me really sad to delete my story but i hope to write a even better one for you all to read

Thank you for reading anyways

Sowey :(


	10. Chapter 10

OK. So I am rewriting the story right now.

Hopefully will be done soon (no promises) and I will like it more

But I was wondering if anyone has any ideas of things to stick in my new version

As in Characters, scenes or anything?

Would like to know what you would like to have in the story

Thanks : )


End file.
